


Fourth of July

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [60]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Captain Corbra Swan and it's their first 4th of July together as a family !!!! The three F's please, Food, fireworks and FLUFF :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

Killian was confused. As far as he was concerned, it was just another day. So why was Emma and Henry getting so excited about it? They were busy all day; Henry was organizing something called fireworks while Emma was helping her father set up for a family dinner outside.

So he asked her about it and she told him that it was the day that America, the name of the territory under a certain government, gained freedom from another country. It was a day of family and celebration. Emma made a point to say that they wouldn’t actually be celebrating it for those reasons but for the sake of being able to be together after so long of having conflicts and villains after them. It was a day for them to all just be together.

He smiled understandingly. It had been a long time coming. It had taken them an entire month after coming back from the Enchanted Forest just to figure out how to help Elsa and prevent her from freezing the entire town over. And in the time since then everything had calmed down momentarily. So it was nice for them to all take a step back and relax; because who knew just how long it would be before a new threat surfaced.

David was standing at the barbeque grilling a few burgers, hot dogs, and the buns, while Snow was cradling their child and softly singing songs to him. Henry was having fun using a few sparklers while Emma was cuddling with him on the picnic bench. They were sitting in the park with many other families all looking for the same reason to be with each other.

He felt comfortable here with the Charmings. His relationship with Emma had been slightly rocky at first, considering he still had to convince her family that he would do right by her, but they had all slowly come around to accepting him. He felt his heart warm at the thought that these people around him were his family, something he thought he would never have again.

Emma gave him a smile and pulled his hand to get him to stand. She grabbed two of the sparklers and handed him one. As she lit it with the match, he jumped slightly as it caught on fire and shone brightly. The sun began to set slowly and when it had completely, he watched as the bright fireworks lit up the night sky. He watched in surprise as he watched the designs.

He wanted to ask if it was magic, even though Emma had already explained that there was ‘science’ behind it. It seemed so wonderful that a land without magic would have found ways to create such magical things.

He turned to face Emma slowly, “I love you,” he said as he pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, “I love you too,” she said with a smile.


End file.
